¿El problema?
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: ¿El problema? El problema no es que te vayas, sino que yo estúpidamente espero a que regreses, el problema no es que mientas,lo que pasa es que yo solito construyo una idea acerca de ti y me la creo... Si el amor no doliera ¿No es amor? INVASION KAIxTAKA


**¿El Problema?**

**B****y Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

Martes 7 de Mayo de 2007

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic. (Odio este choro ¬¬X)._

_Advertencia. Este fanfic tiene contenido de Yaoi y Shonen ai (Relaciones amorosas entre hombres) sino te gusta este género NO sigas leyendo._

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

Hola ya estoy aquí con otra de mis historias, bueno esto no se si lo sea precisamente, lo que hace el malviajé y los desvaríos. Yo creo todos los escritores en algún momento desvarían o no son buenos xD

Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Pero lo tuyo es de siempre eso ya no es normal.

¬¬X ¿Qué DIJISTE? (Le da un zape a Yami)

Yami Hisaki: x . X

De acuerdo, esto es un KaixTaka, y forma parte del proyecto: INVASION y se lo dedico a una gran escritora **Arashi Engel Hope** una de las pioneras del KaixTaka en ff . net. Cualquier situación en la que te encuentres espero que te vaya bien y que sigas adelante.

Bueno, me callo. Espero les guste el fic a todos.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (número) aclaraciones al final del capítulo; **Negritas** POV y título.

**One-Shot**

Estaba amaneciendo sobre la ciudad de Tokio. En una habitación, se vio como alguien se erguía. Se trataba de un joven de cabellos grises y negros, de esos dos tonos. Pasó sus dedos por entre su cabello tratando de acomodar los que se habían salido de "su lugar". Sus ojos color amatista brillaron con un tenue rayo de luz matutina que se filtró a través de las cortinas. Alguien más se movió junto a él en la cama y este volteó a mirarlo con calma percatándose de que su compañero seguía bien dormido. Una sonrisa leve y sincera se formó en sus labios al mirar el rostro de esa persona y alzando una de sus manos acarició los cabellos azules del otro. Después alejó su mano se dio vuelta y se paró de la cama. Se vistió y abandonó la habitación en silencio.

Unas horas después el despertador sonó. El chico que quedaba en la cama despertó por el ruido de éste. Estiró una mano y lo apagó… se alzó un poco para mirar los dígitos que marcaban justo las ocho de la mañana. Lo miró con flojera y se volvió a acostar. Buscó a su lado y encontró la cama vacía… de modo inmediato una expresión de decepción se plasmó en su moreno rostro al verse solo… de nuevo en aquella habitación, pero forzó una sonrisa, triste, pero sonrisa a final de cuentas.

_XXXXXXXXxxx¿El problema?xxxXXXXXXXX_

Más tarde.

Se podía ver al chico peliazul de ojos carmín sentado en la mesa de una restaurante, con un vaso de malteada de chocolate frente a él, pero no la estaba tomando; es más la estaría ignorando totalmente sino fuera por que su mano izquierda, tomando la cuchara la meneaba lentamente y sin parar dentro de la bebida, pero más parecía un movimiento inconsciente pues permanecía con la mirada perdida en algún punto o en algún pensamiento. Frente a él estaba cuatro jóvenes más.

–¿Te vas a subir en eso Max? –replicaba un joven de largos cabellos negros atados en una larga trenza, y de ojos dorados con rasgos orientales ligeramente distintos a los del peliazul.

–"Noo, la voy a poner de adorno en la sala de mi casa" –Exageró la expresión otro joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azul-verdoso, de piel blanca y con rasgos occidentales. Mientras que se acodaba en la mesa mirando atentamente al pelinegro– ¡Por supuesto que me subiré en ella, Rei! –gritó con emoción azotando las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa del lugar, haciendo vibrar los vasos de vidrio que allí descansaban totalmente vacíos, no como el que el peliazul agitaba.

El chico que respondía al nombre de Rei lo miró con un gesto entre extrañado y divertido.

–¿Max? ¿Desde cuando eres sarcástico? –Cuestionó, – "¿Qué te han hecho?" –dijo con cierto rastro de exageración en su expresión, como si mandara una indirecta a alguien más de los presentes.

–¿Y desde cuando tu eres tan Melodramático, Kot?(1) –La respuesta no se hizo esperar por una voz que sonó con un acento poco común y burlón.

–¡Desde hoy! –Contestó Rei un poco malhumorado al dueño de esa voz, un joven de ojos verdes y cabellos grises– y no me digas: Kot. –Exigió con tranquilidad pero algo mosqueado. El otro solo marcó una sonrisa mordaz en sus labios, pero sin decir más, parecía más entretenido mirando al pelinegro que en querer responderle.

–¿Me la dejas ver Mizuhara? –Se escuchó otra voz que sonaba muy parecía en acento al peligris de antes, pero un poco más fina.

–¡Claro Yuriv! –Dijo el rubio sonriendo con la misma emoción pasando a las manos de un pelirrojo de ojos azules una revista.

El joven de ojos verdes junto al pelirrojo se asomó a mirar también la revista y una mueca de disgusto se formó en su cara.

–¿Una Harley Davison? –replicó.

–De hecho–ratificó el rubio– una Harley Davison Dyna Street Bob – 2006.

–La Harley Davison, bautizada como Street Bob, está inspirada en el movimiento Bobber, –comenzó a leer el pelirrojo– una especie de pensamiento minimalista que surgió después de la II Guerra Mundial y que se caracterizaba por la eliminación de todos aquellos elementos innecesarios de una Motocicleta…–se saltó varias líneas en la revista y leyó hasta otro apartado**– ****Colores**:Negro en diversos tonos, cobalto, **Motor** V2 Twin Cam 88 Bicilindrico 1449 cc, **Refrigeración** aire, **Alimentación**inyección electrónica secuencial **peso** 290 kg, Capacidad del deposito 17,8 litros… –interrumpió su lectura para alzar la vista y mirar al rubio– Tienes buen gusto Mizuhara.

–¿Buen gusto? –discutió Boris– ¿Por qué una Harley y no una Yamaha (2)o una Vespa (3)? ¿Por qué un producto gringo?

–Boris,– Lo volteo a ver el pelirrojo– nuestro amigo es mitad Estadounidense.

–Puras revolturas… –Dijo con aburrición cerrando los ojos y recargándose del sillón de aquel restaurante, con toda la intención de no decir más, pero recordó algo– Y hablando de revolturas, ¿Dónde está la otra?

–¿La otra? –preguntó Rei algo confuso al no entender la pregunta de Kusnetzov.

–Oye, Kinomiya, ¿Dónde está Hiwatari?

Y por primera vez todos los que estaban en aquella mesa voltearon a ver al peliazul, quien extrañamente no había dicho ni "pío" desde que se reunieran allí. Pero este seguía tan distraído agitando su bebida que no hizo caso a la pregunta del ruso de cabellos grises.

–Takao –le llamó Rei, ya que él estaba más cerca de él, pero no hubo respuesta.

–¿Kino-chan? (4) –le llamó el ruso pelirrojo también.

Boris roló la vista al escuchar de nuevo ese modo raro que había adoptado Yuriy para llamar a ese chico.

Sin haber escuchado realmente a sus amigos el joven peliazul alzó la mirada topándose con todos ellos que lo miraban. Como primera reacción se ruborizó.

–¿Qué? –Inquirió.

–¿Dónde está Hiwatari? –Insistió Boris.

–… /Lo mismo me repregunto yo/– Frunció el ceño levemente dirigiendo su mirada a otro punto, al volver su vista se percató de que los cuatro chicos con él seguían esperando por su respuesta. Se sintió presionado y hablo torpemente– he… ¿Kai?

–"Noo, –Dijo Boris sonriendo con higa– Voltaire, tengo taaantas ganas de ver al viejo" –Ironizó.

–Boris –Lo reprendió el pelirrojo.

–Ahora sé de donde aprendiste eso, Maxie –expresó Rei con una gotita bajando por su cabeza (u.uU).

–¿Taka? –presionó Max un poco cansado de esperar.

–Hee… pues… –titubeo sin saber que responder, de hecho no quería que supieran que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba "su novio"– ¿Por qué hablar de él sino está? –Sonrió de forma fingida y tomando su vaso de malteada, mostrando por vez primera interés en tomarla.

Boris sonrió he inclinó un poco el rostro con un gesto petulante.

–Otra vez no sabes donde está, ¿verdad?

Takao se ruborizó.

–¡N-no molestes Kusnetzov! –Se quejó desviando la vista mientras probaba al fin su bebida.

–Lo sabía –Concluyó el peligris con eso.

Kinomiya dejo lo que hacía para mirar a Boris con ganas de golpearlo.

–Taka –esta vez fue Mizuhara– ¿Todo está bien con Kai?

–¿Eh? –Se ruborizó de nuevo, al parecer era el día de los sonrojos para él– Claro, todo está perfecto, Kai y yo estamos al fin juntos –dijo feliz pasando una mano tras su nuca avergonzado.

–Pero no sabes donde está –Le recordó Boris regresándolo crudamente a la realidad y ganándose otra mirada de enojo del peliazul, a veces Boris era terriblemente pesado.

–¡Por qué no te callas, Boris! –Ordenó prácticamente Ivanov con una mirada gélida.

–… –El enojo se esfumó del cuerpo de Takao quedando solo la confusión y la incertidumbre.

Max, Rei y Yuriv se miraron entre ellos.

–Takao –Le habló el chino– ¿Cuál es el problema?

–¿El problema? –Alzó la vista el peliazul, topándose con los rostros algo preocupados de sus amigos– Oigan, –sonrió sacudiendo sus manos frente a ellos– todo está bien. Kai… tenía algo que hacer y salió temprano, por eso no vino– Terminó de decir y de un jalón consumió el resto de su malteada, luego azotó el vaso en la mesa, casi con peligro de romperlo, lo cual confirmo sin medida las dudas de los otros de que no todo estaba bien. –Yo también tengo algo que hacer– se levantó de la silla– Los veré después. –salió corriendo.

–¡Taka…! –Se levantó Max.

–¡Takao, espera! –También se levantó Rei y trató de detenerlo.

Max puso sus manos alrededor de su propia boca y gritó:

–¡Si corres después de tomar tanto líquido te dolerá el estómago!

Tanto Rei como Yuriv casi se caen al suelo al escuchar eso.

–¡Max! –le replicó Kon irritado con una gotita bajando de su cabeza.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó el rubio– esos dolores son feos– aseguró mirando hacia donde Takao había corrido.

–Dudo que eso le importe en este momento –Dijo el ruso ojiazúl sentándose de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos con seriedad.

–A eso te atienes cuando empiezas una supuesta relación con alguien como Hiwatari –Dijo Boris nada inmutado por lo sucedido.

–¿Y tú como sabes? –Le preguntó Yuriv y todos lo miraron fijamente.

–…Me imagino –Se corrigió el ruso de ojos verdes apartando su rostro de la mirada de esos chicos.

_XXXXXXXXxxx¿El problema?xxxXXXXXXXX_

Por las calles de Tokio caminaba un afligido Takao, pensando en todo y en nada. Movió su mano poniéndola a un costado de su estómago.

–Duele… –susurró muy bajo, y para si mismo.

**¿Y por qué me siento triste? Si esto es tan normal. Te apareces, te vas, no dices nada y temo que la mayoría del tiempo no sé lo que piensas. Con esa forma tan veleidosa de ser ahora me explico como fue que te conocí, es más si hubiera querido encontrarte no te hubiera encontrado, eso es seguro…**

–¿Problema? –**repito al aire las palabras de Rei.**

**El problema no fue encontrarte… aunque tal vez mis sentimientos por ti no hubieran continuado su curso sino te hubiera prestado atención, pero tú…**

_---Pospondré mi venganza contra el beyblade hasta que haya derrotado a mi rival---._

**Desde ese momento comencé a estar al pendiente de ti… y si te ibas estaba totalmente seguro de que volverías, sin ningún fundamento. Tal vez el problema no es que te vayas, sino que estúpidamente espero a que regreses. Realmente esto no importaría, el problema es que cuando te vas sin decir a dónde o por que… me duele.**

_---¡Kai! Me alegra tanto que estés aquí –_**esas fueron mis palabras en medio del beyestadio, justo cuando Yuriv acababa de ser brutalmente golpeado por Garland (5), pero tú, solo me miraste con altivez y te fuiste justo a los miembros de BEGA, no era la primera vez que lo hacías pero… dolió.**

**A veces pienso… ¿el problema no será que soy tan ingenuo que simplemente creo que lo que yo pienso que harán las otras personas es lo que estas harán? ¡Demonios! No es que mientas… lo que pasa es que yo solito construyo una idea acerca de ti y me la creo. Como ese día…**

…

_---¡Kai!---. _

_**Lo recuerdo… fue en el siguiente torneo después de que la BBA se levantara, esa vez de nuevo te negaste a formar equipo con los chicos y conmigo.**_

_---¿Qué quieres Kinomiya?---._

_**Por lo menos te dignaste a darme una respuesta no como otras veces que te largas mientras hablo contigo o lo intento.**_

_---¿Que me digas por qué demonios no quieres estar con nosotros en el equipo? –__**Exigí**__– ¡Es que no te entiendo Kai! De una vez por todas dime que es lo que somos para ti? –__**Logré ubicarme a lado tuyo caminando, si, pues tal parecía que no te detendrías**__– No somos tus amigos, ni tu equipo, ¡Ni nada! ¿Qué somos? –__**Dije molesto y frustrado**__---._

_---No seas tonto---._

_**Me respondiste con frialdad y eso al fin detuvo mis pocas ganas de ir contigo.**_

_---…Kai… –__**sentía tanta rabia, ¿En verdad yo no valía la pena ni para robarte un minuto de tu tiempo para que me respondieras? Y como ya tantas veces… lloré, nada raro dirías, tú eres quien mejor conoce mis lágrimas**__– Me odias, ¿verdad? –__**Bajé la vista sintiendo como un nudo en mi garganta se formaba, cerré mis ojos y apreté mis puños tan fuerte que creí que mis uñas se clavarían en mis palmas y sangrarían**__– ¿Por qué? –__**Abrí mis ojos derramando lágrimas pero dirigiendo mi vista al suelo todavía**__– ¿¡Por qué me odias tanto!? –__**alcé la mirada repentinamente gritando con amargura y en cuanto lo hice tu estabas parado ante mi, me asusté al verte tan cerca que traté de retroceder unos pasos, pero tú no me permitiste alejarme, me sujetaste del rostro; deslizaste sus dedos pulgares por mi cara, secando mis lágrimas, tu mirada estaba fija en mi; de pronto observé como te acercaste a mi y sentí que juntabas tus labios con los míos, me quedé de petrificado: Tú… estabas… ¿¡Besándome!? Todavía no reaccionaba de la impresión cuando sentí como partiste mis labios con tu lengua, entraste a mi boca y comenzaste a explorarla a tú antojo, sentía mi rostro arder, pero no podía apartarte, aun si hubiera querido, no supe como negarme al hecho de que comenzaste a jugar con mi lengua, de hecho creí que en cualquier momento me desmayaría.**_

_**Cuando al fin me dejaste respirar, me quedé como tonto, no encuentro otro modo de describirlo, aunque también estaba desconcertado, estaba embelesado. Tú me diste la espalda…**_

_---No te odio –__**fue lo que dijiste y… te fuiste dejándome totalmente confundido**__---._

…

"**No te odio" No fue precisamente una confesión de amor, pero como a veces pareces estar molesto por todo y con todos, "eso" fue como un cumplido viniendo de ti.**

**Y así comenzó este juego… si, creo que eso es, solo juegas conmigo. Pero… me gustas tanto y acepto que esa es una de las razones por las que comencé a enamorarme de ti, porque eres libre y haces lo que quieres y lo que no, simplemente no lo haces o lo ignoras, sin embargo mientras que yo siento que te amo cada que estas conmigo, temo que lo que tu sientes por mi no es lo mismo.**

**¡Hay ocasiones en que me siento furioso con tu actitud que quisiera olvidarlo todo y dejarte! Tras reflexionarlo me doy cuenta de que no puedo alejarme de ti cuando estas tan lejos, y eso me conduce a otra conclusión: Que en realidad no te tengo, no obstante tú me tienes atado a ti, aun si no te encuentras aquí. ¡Es ilógico! ¡Es una tontería! No quiero perderte, aunque es obvio que no se puede perder algo que nunca se tuvo.**

**A veces he llegado a pensar que en lugar de amarte como lo hago debería odiarte, pero eso del odio es un engaño, pues aun odiándote estarías en mis pensamientos. Tu actitud me lastima, más temo que me gusta vivir así, pues no me decido de una vez por todas sacarte de mi vida.**

**Además, cuando Max, Rei, Yuriv…y Boris, nos invitan a salir, a veces vas con nosotros pero terminas yéndote, lo cual no es raro para nuestros amigos, ya saben como eres, pero hoy se les ocurrió preguntar por ti, y yo no tenía, ni tengo la menor idea de donde estas… nunca le habían dado tanta importancia ¡Fue culpa de Kusnetzov! ¿O es que se ha comenzado a notar que me afecta tu actitud? Aunque ellos muy bien saben que desde lo sucedido en Rusia hace años me afecta todo lo que haces… y también saben lo flexible que soy contigo y que te perdono todo lo que haces, como si sufriera una especie de amnesia cada que te veo regresar…**

_---Llegas tarde---._

**Esa fue una de esas ocasiones. ¡Ja! Siento ganas de reír… ¡Pero de mi propia estupidez! Esa tarde llegaste sin decir nada y yo de nuevo actué como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si no nos hubieras abandonado frente a todos en el beyestadio; como si el hecho de que te fueras del lado de Valkov, pese a lo que le hizo a Yuriv, fuera lo más insignificante. Porque a los ojos de cualquiera… que no fuera yo claro, tú regresaste tan sólo para tener una revancha con Brooklyn no por que quisieras ayudarnos, ni por que estuvieras arrepentido, ni nada… ¡No! Sin esa revancha jamás hubieras vuelto a estar tranquilo, si bien que te conozco… eres como yo en algunos aspectos…**

…

_---Tómalo con calma Kai y salgamos juntos de aquí –__**eso fue lo que dije luego de que bajaras de la plataforma y de que casi te desmayaras**__---._

_---__No tienes que preocuparte por mi Takao –__**dijiste con una sonrisa y con un tono suave y gentil como pocas veces– **__sólo preocúpate por ganar la siguiente beybatalla---._

_---¡Bromeas! ¿Por qué habría de estar preocupado? ¡En cuanto termine todo esto quiero tener otra beybatalla contra ti!---._

_**Volviste a sonreírme, cerraste los ojos y después te diste la vuelta.**_

_---Te veré después…---._

…

**Desde ese momento supe que debía de tomar más en cuenta lo que callas no lo que dices.**

El peliazul llegó al departamento que compartía con Kai, subió las escaleras y se quedó un momento allí contemplando la llave en su mano.

/¿Y si toco?/ –Pensó– /Si ya regresó me abrirá… y comprobaré algo…/–tras ese pensamiento su gesto se desanimó y suspiró– No… –dijo en voz alta para si mismo– ya debo de dejar de esperarlo como lo hago –entonces encajó la llave en la ranura y abrió la puerta. –¡Kai, ya llegué! –Exclamó pero inmediatamente se sintió estúpido– /¡Idiota, no hay nadie!/ – atravesó el pasillo, llegó a la sala…: nadie; entró a la habitación…: vacía también. Sintió su cuerpo temblar y frunció el cejo. De golpe entró al baño y mirándose al espejo se miró así mismo con desprecio, tomó ambos extremos del lavabo con sus manos, se inclinó hacia el frente y apretó sus ojos– ¡No voy a llorar de nuevo por ti!­–casi gritó– ¡No voy a hacerlo! –Sin saber que hacer miró su cepillo de dientes, lo tomó con un movimiento brusco, de igual modo tomó la pasta, la puso sobre el cepillo y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes con furia saliendo mucha espuma en el acto.

**¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! Siempre dices que ya no lo vas a esperar y te decepcionas si no llega, y lo sigues esperando aunque sabes que hace lo que quiere sin pensar en ti, ¡Maldita sea Kai! ¡Es que nunca vas a cambiar! ¡Siempre vas a ser así conmigo!**

…

_---¿Takao, cuál es el problema?---._

…

Se detuvo de lo que hacía al recordar de nuevo la pregunta de Rei. Alzó su vista al espejo percatándose de que la espuma que salía de su boca estaba teñida de rojo, se había lastimado al cepillarse de ese modo, escupió y se enjuagó.

/Kai es el problema/ –respondió mientras que terminaba de lavarse, dejó todo en su lugar y salió del baño– Kai idiota– soltó en voz alta cerrando los ojos y andando unos cuantos pasos en la habitación, pero en cuanto los abrió atisbó que Kai estaba en la habitación, sentado en la cama, cruzando los brazos y mirándolo.­–¡K-Kai? –Gritó asustado.

–¿A quien llamas idiota? –le preguntó con una mirada enojada.

–Kai, ¿Dónde has estado? –Preguntó el peliazul algo alterado ignorando la pregunta de Kai– ¿Olvidaste que habíamos quedado con los chicos? Me preguntaron por ti y no supe que responder. ¡Y Kusnetzov se puso de pesado conmigo!

Kai escuchó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, inclinando un poco el rostro.

–Umn –fue lo que dio por toda respuesta.

–¿"Umn"? –Reiteró Takao con desconcierto– ¡UMN! –Exageró ese bufido del peligris con irritación– ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

Kai le regresó la mirada pero al contrario de lo que Takao pensó (N/A: Y que ustedes también pensaron xD) le sonrió al peliazul.

–No tenía ganas de aguantar a Kusnetzov, –Dijo restándole importancia al tema.

–¡Ah! ¿Y me lo dejaste a mi solito para que me fastidiara? –Reclamó de nuevo.

–… – No dijo nada. Y Takao trató de calmarse para hacer la siguiente pregunta.

–¿Y que hay de Max y de Rei, tampoco querías verlos?

–Umn… esos dos. –Hizo una pausa y reanudó– Se juntan mucho con Ivanov y Kusnetzov últimamente –finalizó con tono neutral.

–¿Eh? –Se confundió Takao– pero tú conoces a Yuriv, él es muy buena persona.

–Sobre todo por que te llama "Kino-chan", ¿No? –Agregó de nueva cuenta con futilidad.

–¡No es por eso que lo digo! –Contestó con un poco de molestia cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos en su cintura­– /¿Y eso que fue?/ –Pensó abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo de reojo /¿Kai siente celos de Yuriv?/

–Lo sé. –Interrumpió los pensamientos del peliazul y agregó con un gesto entre hastiado y molesto– para ti todos son buenas personas– Dijo, después ablando un poco su gesto y finalizó con una sonrisa muy leve y casi imperceptible– incluso yo.

–Kai…–balbuceó Kinomiya y sus ojos temblaron al escuchar eso.

Kai lo miró y apartó la mirada pronto de él, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

–¿A dónde vas, Kai? –Reaccionó el peliazul al ver que este tenía claras intenciones de irse.

–Umn. –Fue todo lo que expresó y abrió la puerta.

–¡Kai! –Gritó Takao corriendo hasta él y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Un silencio largo y lleno de tensión se formó, el corazón de Takao pendía de un hilo.

–¿Qué te pasa? –Se rompió el silencio con esa pregunta del oji-amatista.

**No puedo dejar de sorprenderme cada que haces esas preguntas tan estúpidas, y es raro que lo diga viniendo de alguien como tú que nunca pierde el tiempo en tonterías. Es increíble que en todo este tiempo todavía no lo entiendas.**

–Quédate conmigo Kai… un poco más… por favor. –**Otras veces te pedí que te quedaras, pero no como hoy, prácticamente mi voz es una súplica y no sería raro si te negaras, creo que a final de cuentas no puedo obligarte a nada. Tú fuiste el que decidió venir, tú eres el que decide también quedarse. Siento como te deshaces de mi abrazo, te giras hacia mí y veo tus bonitos ojos puestos en mí. **

–Te amo Kai –**sé que no es desconocido para ti que te amo, lo que no sé es lo que tú sientes por mi, solo miró como una sonrisa se forma en tus labios al escucharme, es esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tanto amo y que creo soy el único que conoce. **

**Me tomas del mentón y acercas tus labios a los míos, yo cierro los ojos esperando con ansia que me beses, pero eso nunca llega, los abro y me percato que sigues mirándome de cerca.**

–Kai… –**Protesto y me ruborizo, aunque ya no sé si es de pena o de enojo. Esto solo confirma lo que ya había pensado antes, te gusta jugar… el problema es que solo juegas conmigo, mas inmediatamente de que te reclamo, me jalas con algo de brusquedad, culminas el acto tomando mis labios con exigencia. **

**Siento como tu mano se coloca en mi nuca y como hundes tus dedos en mi cabello, y como con tu otro brazo y mano me tomas de la cintura pegándome a ti. Nos besamos con pasión por unos momentos, mientras que nuestras lenguas se frotan la una con la otra con fuerza, lentamente el beso disminuye de intensidad para volverse uno lento y lleno de ternura. Lo siguiente que siento es como me empujas haciéndome caminar hacia atrás, mis pantorrillas dan contra la orilla de la cama, poco después me recuestas en está lentamente sin dejar de besarme… ahora recorres mi cuerpo con sus hábiles manos acariciándome con tanta gentileza que nadie lo creería de ti, y no quiero que nadie más conozca esta parte de ti… esa que es tan dulce, tan gentil y tan apasionada. Tus manos comienzan a ir más lejos, al igual que las mías y pronto la ropa nos resulta molesta.**

**Así es como eres… y así he de aceptar que es como te amo, aunque a veces hagas cosas que me molestan o que no entiendo. **

_XXXXXXXXxxx¿El problema?xxxXXXXXXXX_

Se podía ver a los dos recostados en la cama, Takao abrazado a Kai y este también acariciando sus cabellos lentamente mientras que miraba su rostro al dormir, Takao se veía tan tranquilo y tan dulce… se sorprendía de lo cursi que a veces podía ser al pensar en Takao, ese chico se había aferrado a entrar en su vida por todos los medios... y lo había logrado pese a todas las veces en que él no se comportó precisamente bien con él y que puso miles de barreras, pero ahora estaba allí con ese hermoso chico a su lado.

–No entiendo por que sigues conmigo, pesé a todo lo que soy –murmuró Kai muy bajo sin dejar de mirar a Kinomiya. De pronto vio como éste se movió juntándose más a él.

–Kai… –susurró el peliazul con voz tenue entre sueños y formando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Hiwatari también sonrió, acarició lentamente el rostro de Takao tocando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos con cuidado de no despertarlo, después se deshizo del abrazo y se incorporó. Apenas le dio la espalda a Takao cuando escuchó algo más:

–Te amo…

Eso hizo que Kai se volteará, pensó que el peliazul se había despertado pero vio que no era así Takao seguía tan dormido como antes. Se acercó a él, se inclinó apoyando una rodilla en la cama para alcanzar al chico y tomándolo suavemente del rostro depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Después lo miró.

–Yo también te amo –susurró muy bajito. Sonrió levemente con sinceridad y se apartó.

Cuando Takao despertó se encontró con una escena muy conocida: él solo en la cama. Más no se sintió triste como siempre, alzo su mano tocando sus labios, y sonrió, una sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad le llegó de súbito.

**Así es como eres… así es como te amo… ¿El problema? El problema es mío, por que no quiero que cambies.**

OWARI

(1) Kot: Gato en ruso.

(2) Yamaha: Marca de motocicleta japonesa.

(3) Vespa: Marca de motocicleta italiana.

(4) Kino-chan, es una curiosa forma que le inventé a Yuriv para llamar a Takao en otro fic mío llamado "Dos palabras". En si es el apellido de Takao: Kinomiya + Chan, que implica diminutivo para referirse a los nombres de los niños o de chicas. Una traducción literal sería: "Kinomiyita" u otro significado podría ser "Kinomiya menor" ya que el mayor es Hitoshi, al que desde luego Yuriv también llama Kinomiya. Más que nada es una marca personal de Yuriv para mostrar su aprecio por Takao, sin llamarlo por su nombre.

(5) Parte de la historia original de Beyblade G-Rev 2003.

_00000000000000oooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Bueno ese fue el final de este One-shot, la primera vez que puedo hacer uno que no mida más de 12 páginas, Jo, soy feliz!!! La trama de este fic está inspirado en la canción: El Problema de Ricardo Arjona. Pero sin ser un songfic.

Y sobre los pensamientos de Taka, les juro que ahora no me proyecté n.nU

Les dedico este fic a todos los que nos apoyan para salvar esta hermosa pareja. Espero que les haya gustado.

Si les gustó déjenme un review y sino, también xD Para dejar review denle al botoncito morado en la parte izquierda inferior que dice "GO" y a escribir!

**INVASION KaixTaka TakaxKai Gambare!!!**

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Дο свидания! (Do svidan\ ya!)

18


End file.
